


Duncan May Have Had His Facts Wrong...

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone's great surprise, it seems that King Alistair and his mistress have absolutely no trouble having children and are celebrating baby number 11 after 10 years. Lavellan and co are invited to the naming party. Written for super fluff prompt. Also, I like to think of this as the happier ending to No One's Here To Sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duncan May Have Had His Facts Wrong...

"Remind me why we are here again?" Lavellan grumbled, "Half of Ferelden is on fire and we have to go to a...baby's birthday party?"

"Naming day," Josephine corrected, "It is very important in Ferelden society and this is a child of King Alistair, who I will remind you once again is a very important ally to the Inquisition. It would be an insult to disregard the invitation, especially in these times."

"But...I mean," Lavellan said, gesturing around, "This doesn't seem to be a huge deal."

Josephine looked around at the relatively quiet hall, many nobles chatting amongst themselves, many staying very near the refreshments.

"Granted," Josephine admitted, "This is the 11th child since the Blight...the kingdom does not get quite as excited as they once did."

"I heard a few peasants joking about this becoming an annual tradition," Leliana provided, nodding towards the door, "Then they have contests to see who can recite all their names and in the correct order. The winner gets a free plum pie."

They glanced at her and she shrugged, "What? It's a slow gossip day."

"There they are now," Josephine said, pointing towards the grand stairway, "Now be polite. There's King Alistair, you met him before. That is his wife-consort, Juin Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden."

"She's...Dalish?" Lavellan asked, "Wait, is that why I'm invited?"

Josephine and Leliana exchanged a quick glance and the Inquisitor grumbled, "Of course. Of course I am."

The other two ladies encouraged her to clap as the couple came down the stairs, the newest child curled in the consort's arms. Alistair had his arm protectively around his wife and a look of utter contentment on his face. He kissed her softly before coming forward to address the crowd.

"Men and women of Ferelden," he announced, "I am proud to once again recognize another daughter as princess of Ferelden and twelfth in line to the throne. My consort and I are happy to present to you, Princess Helen Leliana Theirin."

The hall was filled with polite, albeit lackluster applause. Another speech commenced as the pair leaned over to Leliana.

"Is she named after you?" Josephine whispered.

Leliana blushed and said, "They may just be running out of people to name their children after. After eleven, one must get less creative."

"The Hero of Ferelden is coming over," Josephine hissed, "Be polite now."

Mahariel walked over, her swaddled child in the crook of her arm. She beamed at seeing Leliana and hugged her immediately.

"So glad you could come," she said happily.

Leliana smiled, "Seems only fair since I missed 6 through 10."

Mahariel giggled, "I guess so. Still, half is not too bad. And you must be Lady Josephine and Lady Lavellan. A pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. My husband has nothing but the highest praise for you."

Lavellan blushed happily and Mahariel offered her the child to hold. The Inquisitor took little Helen, a little blonde girl with dark lashes and remarkably chubby cheeks. She tried not to giggle. She was a sucker for little babies.

She glanced up, seeing King Alistair approach. She bowed the best she could and he laughed, waving her off.

"Thank you for coming, my lady," he said, "It's good to see some new faces. It's like going through the exact same thing again and again each year."

"Except for year 5," Mahariel reminded.

"Year 5 was great," Alistair agreed, "We just had the twins and didn't have a baby the entire year. We thought we were done. 5 was good, we thought."

"Then we had another pair of twins," Mahariel laughed.

He laughed, nuzzling into her neck slightly. Lavellan felt slightly uncomfortable and handed the child back to her.

"We do have other guests to see, my dear," Alistair said.

"Of course," Mahariel said with a smile, "It was good to meet you. Perhaps we shall see you at dinner later."

The couple walked away, Alistair's arm around her waist. They could see the child be given to a nurse, who rolled her eyes as she walked off with her. Then the pair ran off, giggling.

"I have a feeling we're going to be back next year too," Josephine commented.


End file.
